


Frivolity

by KnightDawn



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Space Mall (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 05:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17760350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightDawn/pseuds/KnightDawn
Summary: “Don’t you have dates in space? Sheesh! You go do an activity together. Something fun. Something… not work related.”“I know what a date is. It just seems like it would be a bit… frivolous.”In which the paladins set their friends up on a date. Part of the 2019 Lotura Valentine's Exchange!





	Frivolity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheNumberFour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNumberFour/gifts).



“A date,” Lance said, rolling his eyes. “You guys need to go on a _date_.”

“A… what?”

“Don’t you have dates in space? Sheesh! You go do an activity together. Something fun. Something… not work related.”

“I know what a date is,” Lotor replied, feeling a bit of heat rise to his cheeks. “It just seems like it would be a bit… frivolous.”

“Maybe that’s exactly what you need, though. You’ve both been working waaaay too hard, buddy. Trust me on this. You won’t regret it. Paladin’s honor!”

“I’ll… consider the idea,” he said, slowly, as he went back to working.

 

The next time the coalition needed supplies, Shiro insisted that they should all go to get them.

“Even us?” Allura asked, though the way she perked up at the suggestion was clear as day. “You don’t think Lotor and I should… stay behind?”

“Why should you? Coran seems to have things under control at the moment.”

“You bet your right shoe I do! And even if I didn’t, there’s Kolivan, Krolia, Dayak… We’ve got you covered, Princess. Don’t you worry about a thing!”

“Marvelous!” She glanced to Lotor, smiling, and the room felt ten times brighter. “I’ll go put on something more suitable!”

As Allura departed for her chambers, Pidge peered up from her device. “Aren’t you going to change, too?”

“This is perfectly comfortable.”

“And also highly recognizable!” Coran crossed his arms, one hand stroking his mustache. “Don’t you have something casual you could wear?”

Lotor sighed. “I have nothing else readily available,” he clarified. “This is fine.”

“Nothing else, you say? I’m sure we can amend that…”

 

As it turned out, Allura looked stunning even in the most simple of dresses --- especially with her opalescent tresses spilling down over her shoulders and curling on her collar bones  _ just so _ .

Lotor cleared his throat and stood a little straighter, finding his cheeks growing hot as her eyes widened at the sight of him.

“Is that…”

“Coran found it in a closet. It… was the only thing that fit comfortably.”

Allura giggled (giggled!) as she walked up to him, reaching out to smooth a wrinkle on his shoulder. “Green suits you,” she mused. “I like it. I just wasn’t expecting you to show up in Trigel’s garb.”

“I’m sure today will be full of surprises.”

Their friends finding awkward excuses to depart their company, however, was not one of them. By the time Pidge and Lance darted off for the arcade, Lotor was certain the entire supply run was a set up.

Even so, it was a  _ good  _ set up. Allura seemed happier than she had in weeks, and each time she grabbed him by the arm to guide him to something else she wanted to do, he decided Lance had been correct after all. Frivolity was not bad in small doses.

 

“And the Paladins say we have strange names for things.”

“I know, right? Why call it a puppy if it’s not even shaped like one?”

They had found a vendor who sold drinks that were little more than sweet, flavored ice --- but Allura had insisted he try one (promising, strangely, that it was  _ nothing like a milkshake _ ) before telling him what the beverage was known as on Earth.

More and more, he was noticing how many of her stories revolved around her friends, the Paladins. In such a short time, they had become such an important part of her life.

As she had become part of his.

“Allura… I think I’d like to do this again.”

“I’m sure we’ll be needing more supplies soon enough,” she agreed, slipping her arm through the crook of his elbow.

“I mean a date,” Lotor clarified. “I’d like to go on a proper date with you, when… we find the time again.”

“I’m sure something can be arranged.” She laughed again and let her head rest against his shoulder as they walked. “I’d like that, too.”

“Good,” Lotor said.

 

And if the spring in his step was anything to go by, Allura wasn’t the only one who was  _ beaming _ .

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Enchanted, which never fails to make me think of how cute and awkward Allura and Lotor would be on a "normal date" since I think they're both much more used to formal courtship.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you like it! It was fun, even though I struggled a bit to make all the little ideas come together.


End file.
